1. Field of the Invention
Reaction injection molded (RIM) materials based on the reaction of a high molecular weight polyoxyalkylene polyamine and an aromatic isocyanate provide valuable materials for use in the automotive industry.
2. Description of Other Publications in the Field
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,433,067; 4,396,729 and 4,444,910 are examples of reaction injection molded (RIM) products.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,191,706; 4,180,644; 4,194,070 and 4,239,700 disclose the manufacture and use of reaction products of polyoxyalkylene amines with an isatoic anhydride to form crosslinkers for use as polyurethane chain extenders.
The invention embodied herein discloses the manufacture and use of a higher molecular weight polyoxyalkylene polyamine than disclosed and/or claimed in these four patents reacted with an isatoic anhydride which is then formed into a quasi-prepolymer by reaction with an aromatic polyisocyanate.
Further objects of our invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art in view of the aforementioned background and the following discussion and accompanying examples.